


For An Audience of One

by turps



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/pseuds/turps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shameless pwp where Victoria pegs Mikey and Gabe is a voyeur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For An Audience of One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for random_bandom on live journal. Thank you to dr_jaseley for running the challenge and themoononastick,for the excellent beta and for encouraging me always.

Victoria’s legs are crossed and she’s sitting dainty, lady-like in dark stockings and perfectly matched clothes -- except her skirt is hitched up high, one shoe hanging from the end of her foot. She curls her toes, making the shoe swing. A stiletto heel bumps against Gabe’s knee.

“Watch it,” Gabe says, and he sprawls even further, legs spread and arms loose, his head against the back of the couch. He smiles, shark-like and predatory in opposition to the relaxed way that he’s sitting. “You’ll pierce my dick.”

“You wish,” Victoria says, and she curls her fingers against Gabe’s thigh. She finger-walks upwards, digs her jewel-tipped nails into the bright plaid of his pants, matches Gabe’s look with one of her own.

Gabe rolls his hips, and he’s soft skin and hard muscle, intensity and amusement as he cups his dick, stresses, “I know.”

“I saw Mikey earlier.” Victoria moves her fingers less than an inch and looks at Gabe through dark, heavy lashes, the ends decorated with tiny jewels that match the ones on her fingers. Victoria can see them glint with each blink and she’s slow dancing without standing as she makes her next move. “I want him.”

Victoria doesn’t ask if Mikey’s available, or if he’ll give her what she wants. That’s something she already knows, and for a moment Gabe fumbles his move, his eyes widening and words lost for all of a few seconds. He rallies, pushes up against his own hand and says, “He’s not as big as me.”

Victoria moves her hand again, rests it against Gabe’s as she leans in for a kiss. When she pulls back there’s an imprint left behind, and she pulls her thumb through the lipstick, smearing red across Gabe’s cheek as she states, “Neither of you are as big as me.”

~*~*~*~

Victoria asks and Mikey says yes.

She always knew that he would.

~*~*~*~

Victoria kicks off her shoes, sighing as she curls her toes into the thick pile of the carpet. The hotel room is insane, shabby chic wrapped around tricked-out and shiny and she wanders toward the bathroom and says over her shoulder, “Make yourself comfortable.”

She steps from carpet onto tile, sliding a little as she heads for the vanity, hands against the sink as she stares into the mirror.

“You’re still hot,” Gabe says, and he’s perched on the side of the tub, looking from Victoria to the half-open door. “Does he....”

Victoria straightens her shirt, ensuring she’s pulled together, is looking perfect. She can hear Mikey moving in the next room, the clink of something being set down, curtains being drawn, his footsteps randomly spaced and unhurried. She looks at Gabe in the mirror, says, “You just watch.”

“It’s what I do best,” Gabe says, and he brings up one foot, bracing his heel against the lip of the tub. He blows a kiss at Victoria. “Go rock his world.”

“I intend to,” Victoria says, and deliberately, she runs her fingers over Gabe’s neck, up over his jaw and presses a fingertip against his mouth. “Now hush.”

Gabe mimes a zip, and Victoria’s smiling as she walks out of the bathroom.

“Everything okay?” Mikey asks, and he’s sitting on the side of the bed, feet flat on the floor and hands on his knees. He looks pulled together and perfect, and Victoria intends to pull him apart. She steps forward, one step, two, smooths down her skirt as she sits on Mikey’s knee.

“I’m going to fuck you, Mikey Way,” Victoria says, and she’s sitting sideways, her knees tight together and she takes in how he tenses and swallows. She brings her hand to his chest, feels the patter of Mikey’s heart under her palm and Victoria’s assessing, making sure she’s read this correctly before she goes on, “Fuck you with my cock until you’re screaming.”

“Is that a challenge?” Mikey asks, and beneath his stoic facade his heart is racing.

“No,” Victoria says, and takes her first kiss. She presses her lips against Mikey’s, slides her tongue into his mouth and then bites at his lip. “It’s a promise.”

The briefest of hesitations and then Mikey says, “Bring it on.”

“Oh, I will.” Victoria stands, and she loves the tilt of Mikey’s head, the way he never looks away as Victoria starts to unfasten her buttons. It’s the most intimate of shows, performed for an audience of one instead of a crowd, but the result is the same. Victoria’s skin tingles and she feels powerful, alive as she shrugs off her shirt, letting it drop to the floor as she commands, “Now you.”

Mikey takes hold of the hem of his t-shirt and pulls up. It’s fast as opposed to Victoria’s slow, but Mikey’s putting on his own kind of show. He throws his t-shirt aside and sits still, head back and his neck exposed, and Victoria’s tempted to touch. She wants to mark his skin, red lines and dark bruises, use her teeth and nails and stake her claim -- but not yet.

“It’s your turn,” Mikey says, and he’s too calm, too steady and Victoria needs to break that to pieces.

“You’re going to suck my dick,” Victoria states, and the words are deliberately harsh, blunt and unforgiving and she reaches behind her, feeling for the clasp of her skirt. “And then I’m going to fuck your pretty mouth.”

Already Victoria can feel phantom straps around her hips, the weight of her cock against her cunt as she thrusts. She unclips metal from metal and pushes her skirt over her hips, steps out of the circle of fabric and stands still, one hand on her cocked hip. It’s a pose more mocking than real, but Victoria loves the feeling of power, how Mikey doesn’t look away as she slides her hand over her stomach and down, slipping it under the elastic of her panties.

She keeps going, curls her fingers and carefully pushes two inside of her cunt, careful, always aware of her nails. Victoria shivers, wanting to push in further and rub her thumb against her clit. Instead she slowly pulls out, her fingers wet as she rests them against Mikey’s mouth, says, “I’m going to fuck you, but first you’re going to fuck yourself.”

Mikey opens his mouth, his tongue warm as he licks over Victoria’s fingers, and then asks, “Fingers or dildo?”

It’s easy to imagine Mikey lying on his side, body curled and knees bent as he fucks himself with one of Victoria’s dildos, intense in a way that’s normally reserved for on-stage. It’s an image that causes Victoria to bite back a gasp, and she’s seconds away from grinding against him, needing relief from the pressure that’s building inside.

Victoria wrestles back control, says, “Fingers,” and then takes a step back. “Get naked, now.”

“Demanding,” Mikey says, but he’s already standing, hands at the buckle of his belt. Victoria turns, and sees the bathroom door is slightly open, a shadow in the gap that has to be Gabe. She doesn’t acknowledge his presence, that’s not part of this game, and behind her she can hear Mikey moving. The clink of his buckle, two thumps as he takes off his shoes.

Sure that he’s following her direction, Victoria pads to the built-in closet and opens the door. Inside there’s her suitcase, sat upright and surrounded by bags. It’s one of those Victoria needs, and she picks up the biggest.

Straps held in one hand, she closes the closet door and walks back over to Mikey. He’s resumed his previous position, except this time his clothes are kicked to one side, and he’s sitting with his hands flat on the bedspread, his legs crossed at the ankles. Victoria takes a moment to admire the lines of his body. Strength and taut skin and she wants to drop to her knees and bite at the jut of his hip bones, to mouth from his belly down to his balls. To run her tongue over his cock and then suck, hold him down as she tastes him at the back of her throat.

Victoria crouches, sets the bag on the floor and takes out a bottle of lube. She throws it toward Mikey and he fumbles the catch, the tube hitting the floor with a soft thud. Victoria scoops it up and hands it back over. “I hope you’re better at finger fucking.”

“I am,” Mikey replies, and he offers no other assurances, just takes hold of the lube and pulls up his legs. It’s not the most graceful of movements, Mikey’s awkward as he shuffles backwards onto the bed and then lies propped up on one elbow, one knee bent and splayed to the side. Victoria can’t look away. She watches as he squeezes lube onto his fingers, sliding them together until they’re all coated.

Even if she’s not actively involved at this moment, Victoria intends to still set the pace, and she says, “Start with one,” as she sits on the side of the bed, her body turned sideways in order to enable Gabe’s view. It’s also a place where Victoria can see and hear everything, the way Mikey trails his fingers over his balls, the way he draws in a sharp breath as he slips a finger inside of himself, slow and easy and teasing.

Victoria pushes her thighs together, and her attention is caught on the slide of Mikey’s finger, the slow push and pull as he goes deeper each time. Following his rhythm, Victoria waits until Mikey’s pushing in deep, reaches out and presses the pad of her thumb alongside his third knuckle, spreading him apart. If it wasn’t for her nails she’d push in too, but instead she watches, the slide of skin against skin and says, “Now two.”

On his next pull back, Mikey curls down another finger, his breath hitching as he slowly pushes back in. Victoria keeps her hand in place, feels the wet slide of Mikey’s finger against her thumb.

“When I fuck you it’s going to feel more than this, I’m bigger, harder,” Victoria says, and Mikey’s fucking himself faster now, fingers going in deep. “You’re going to suck my cock and make it wet, then get on your knees, ass in the air when I take you.”

It’s a statement of fact, and Victoria’s well aware of the strength of her words. It’s why she wields each one with care, taking in the impact as she pulls back her hand and then stands.

Mikey watches at all times, tracking her movements as Victoria bends at the knees and looks in her bag. The harness is at the bottom, the leather made soft and subtle with use and time. Victoria slips her hand under a D Ring, and brings the harness close to her face, taking in the ingrained scent of leather and sex.

Sometimes, Victoria takes time putting it on, the simple task drawn out and used as an art of seduction. But tonight there’s no build up. A quick glance in the bag and Victoria selects a dildo, attaches it within seconds and then stands, slipping off her panties.

A flick of her foot and they’re thrown to one side, and Victoria steps into the harness, pulling it up and over her hips. As always it takes a few seconds for things to feel right, and Victoria tightens buckles and runs her fingers under straps, making them sit perfect. When they are she walks a wide circle, her shoulders back and hips swaying, taking command of the space.

“You’re ready for this?” Victoria asks. She reaches down and runs her hand over her dick, the gesture blatantly and purposely obscene.

Mikey pulls back his fingers, and then slowly pushes back in. “How do you want me?”

“Hands and knees.” It’s something Victoria’s already considered, the position the best to give what she needs. There’ll be time for kisses and face-to-face later, but not now and her knees are pressed against the side of the bed as she says,“Suck me first.”

Mikey nods, and he swallows, wiping his hand against the cover as Victoria climbs on the bed, the mattress dipping beneath her. One hand against Mikey’s hip, she finds her balance, compensating for the movement of the bed as Mikey shifts, his mouth brushing against Victoria’s cock as she kneels close to his body.

“You need to get me wet,” Victoria says, and she’s looking down, tiny jewels glinting at the edge of her vision watching as Mikey’s eyes close. He takes the dildo into his mouth, his cheeks hollowing at the first suck. “Then I’m going to fuck you.”

Victoria loves the sound of her own words, how they fill the air and cause Mikey to suck harder, the base of the dildo a constant pressure against her, one that continues to build. It’s taking all of Victoria’s control to wait and she curls her hand, fingernails digging in, making tiny dents in the pale skin of Mikey’s hip.

“I’m ready.” Mikey’s talking around the dildo, the tip at the corner of his mouth, pressing in, spit shining against his chin. “Do it.”

“Get on your knees.” Victoria makes no attempt to remind him that she’s setting this pace, she’s too eager for that, needing more as she sits back on her heels. Mikey pushes himself up and over, on his hands and knees, his head down and hair falling forward. He’s relaxed, back curved, ass up and exposed, and he’s all Victoria’s, there for the taking.

Victoria kneels, shifts so her cock brushes against Mikey’s inner thigh. Then thrusts forward minutely, and Victoria loves how this looks, silicone sliding against skin, how Mikey is so perfectly still, trusting as she grabs for the lube.

Coating her fingers, she slides them over the dildo, once, twice, the ritual grounding. It focuses her attention, when it feels like she’s flying. Victoria’s mouth is dry, her skin feels like it’s burning and she needs to do this right _now_.

She lines up, rests her hands on Mikey’s hips, and slides inside.

Slow, so slow at first and more than anything Victoria wishes she could feel him, tight and hot around her. But she can’t, she knows that, but she can hear the sounds Mikey makes, how he swears as she goes deeper. Sees how he’s gripping the sheet and how Mikey turns his head to one side, cheek flushed red against the white pillow.

“Fuck.” Mikey says, and a word that he uses so easily is made filthy, rough and broken and Mikey’s pushing back, meeting Victoria’s next thrust.

“Think you can keep up?” Victoria asks, and it’s all the warning she gives before increasing her pace, fucking him in earnest, knowing Mikey can take everything she gives.

Each thrust sends vibrations back through her cunt, hitting solidly, and she twists her hips, aching for more, sight and sound combining until Victoria’s panting for breath. Trying to match their rhythms she stretches her hand forward, reaching for Mikey’s hair. Grabbing hold, Victoria tugs, and she needs this final element, Mikey’s head pulled sharply back, his back bowed, so completely in Victoria’s control.

“You’re mine, Mikeyway,” Victoria says, and this position has to be uncomfortable, but Mikey’s meeting each thrust, urging Victoria on and she’s close, loving the way Mikey’s arms are shaking as he fights to stay up in place.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Mikey says, and the words are more emphasis than actual meaning. Victoria responds anyway, and she can feel the sweat trapped under the leather straps of the harness, warm against her skin, and the one between her legs is rubbing, teasing in a way that’s driving her insane.

Victoria twists her hips, and the resulting pressure makes her gasp in unison with Mikey. Drawing in a sharp breath she pulls hard at his hair for a last time, the strands slipping through her fingers as she says, “Finish it.”

Mikey lets his head drop forward, forehead against the pillow as he reaches beneath himself, reaching for his cock. It’s something Victoria wishes she could see, but instead she watches the flex of his shoulder as he matches her rhythm, easily keeping time.

“I’m not going to stop,” Victoria says, and she’s so close now, her whole body aching with the need for release. One handed she pushes back a strand of hair that’s stuck to her forehead, her whole body warm as she swaps up the pace, fucking hard and deep as Mikey loses their rhythm, going that touch too fast as he strokes himself faster, his whole body pulled tight.

It’s almost like Victoria can feel it, and her own body tightens in response.

“Jesus. _Fuck_.” Mikey stills and falls forward, his chest against the bed. Victoria thrusts in once more, frustration rearing as even the sound of Mikey’s strangled gasp isn’t enough.

Victoria pulls out, says brokenly, “Mikey.....”

Mikey falls to his side and the bed beneath him is wet, come on the covers and Mikey rolls into the wet spot, hooks his fingers through Victoria’s harness and pulls.

She moves easily, ends close to Mikey’s chest with her legs apart and Victoria knows she has to look wanton, flushed, her cock and stomach wet. She doesn’t care, especially when Mikey pushes the strap of the harness to one side, easing past the leather as he slides his fingers inside her.

Victoria shudders, and she so wet Mikey‘s fingers slip in easily, pushing in deep until he pulls back, his thumb working over her clit. And _finally_ Victoria’s there, falling fast and hard as she grits her teeth, every nerve and sensation radiating out from her cunt as Mikey keeps moving his thumb.

“Bastard,” Victoria grits out, her thighs shaking as Mikey keeps going, circling with his thumb until Victoria’s coming again, faster this time, and she’s caught between wanting more and pulling away.

Mikey’s looking directly at Victoria, his hair snarled and pushed back, and color high in his cheeks. Mouth quirked at one side he barely moves his thumb, asks, “Again?”

Victoria gasps, clenching around his fingers, but says, “Not yet.”

Mikey nods and pulls back his hand, wiping his fingers against the already messed up covers. Then lies still, watching as Victoria unbuckles the harness and lets it drop to the bed. Immediately missing the weight, Victoria rubs at the faint red lines that circle her hips.

“Fucking beautiful,” Mikey says softly, and Victoria smiles as she lies down, fitting her body against Mikey’s. They’re lying face to face, and Mikey’s hand is against Victoria’s side, holding her close as he asks. “Think Gabe’s done by now?”

Victoria looks toward the bathroom, where the door is more open than when they first started, says, “He usually lasts for less than a minute. So yeah.”

“I heard that,” Gabe protests, and he steps from the bathroom, pants off and boxers twisted to one side. Throwing himself onto the bed, he lies on Mikey’s other side and says, “It’s never less than five and you know it.”

“In your dreams,” Victoria says, and grins.


End file.
